


Girl of the Summer

by itsmepeterpan



Category: Kalex - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kalex, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmepeterpan/pseuds/itsmepeterpan
Summary: Back at sunny Midvale just being kids and having fun.I literally suck at summaries, but it's just a Kalex drabble of the two of them remembering when they were young and free lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote anything related to tv shows, so just go with it... Hahaha I'm so obsessed with Supergirl that I just had to. 
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes made in the process of writing this.

 

_“I can see your feet on my dash, dark hair in the breeze, the hunger in them golden brown eyes staring holes through me. Grindin' through the gravel past the trains to that old junkyard, the things we uncover on top of those abandoned cars, I can feel the steel stickin' to my back, feel the wind howlin' through the trains on the tracks, countin' every star, crossin' every line, always thinkin' that you'll be mine.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started one day when Alex was sixteen and had just gotten her driver’s license, she was feeling like at the top of the world and crazy with happiness, and the first person she wanted to share that moment with, was Kara, her sweet, innocent, sometimes annoying but always adorable Kara. So that’s how she found herself - 15 minutes after getting the approval - inside her father’s old car, in front of her house, waiting rather impatiently, for her little alien to come down and join her in the passenger seat.

“Finally! What took you so long?” As soon as Kara got herself settled in her seat and had buckled up, Alex started the car, driving slowly thru the road but steady. She didn't have an exact destination in mind, all she wanted was drive around for a bit and enjoy the day with her favorite person. With a sigh from Alex and an a small smile from Kara, she pulled the blonde girl’s hand in hers and squeezed lightly. “Congrats Alex, I knew you would get it!” The younger girl got herself closer to the brunette and kissed her on the cheek, making the older girl blush just slightly. “Thank you, Alien Girl.” She gave the hand in hers another gentle but firm squeeze and smiled wild. They didn't know where they were going, but that wasn't a problem, as long as they were together, any place would do. So the kryptonian girl just got herself more comfortable, putting her feet up in the dashboard and with a cheeky grin, turned the radio up. “Just drive Lex.” The older girl choose this moment to look at Kara, and she couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips upon seeing the scene unfold, the blonde girl had her curly locks down and with the window rolled down, the wind just kept swinging it all around, and the beam of light adorning Kara’s lips just made everything that much better, it’s what made everything make sense anyway. “I love you dork.” Alex said loud enough for the younger girl to hear, but not enough to disturb the moment and Kara’s smile could have been compared to the sun, or so the older girl thought. “I love you too geek.” Pulling the hand to her lips, Kara kissed lightly, squeezing it afterwards just for good measure.

 

 

“Don't you miss it? Those times you used to drive us around?” Kara asked as she pressed herself even more closer to the older girl beside her on the couch, her eyes still on the tv and the episode of Homeland, but her head resting in her favorite place, between shoulder and neck of the brunette. “Of course I do, it was always one of my favorite times with you.” Alex grinned at blonde practically in her lap, and kissed the forehead lingering just a bit. The younger girl inhaled deeply, smiling when she could smell the mix of vanilla and just Alex that always felt so much like home, and kissed the exposed neck for effect. “I miss it too, maybe we could try a road trip soon? It doesn’t have to be far, we could just go to the beach or something.” Alex smiled at the babbling of her little sister and laughed loud and carefree. “Yeah, I’d really like that babe.” Kissing the top of Kara’s nose, she pressed the blonde even more closer to her, beaming with excitement with all the plans they could do together for the future, forever.


End file.
